<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...oops... by caslinproductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980917">...oops...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions'>caslinproductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol ever get so horny that you gotta rush over to your best friend's house for quick fuck in the middle of the night? Originally written September 2020.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...oops...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol ever get so horny that you gotta rush over to your best friend's house for quick fuck in the middle of the night? Originally written September 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands clumsily feel for hems of shirts, belts are hastily undone, and clothes are haphazardly thrown on the floor as the two do their best to maintain contact with each other. Tongues and lips are a blur of passion and teenage desire. </p><p>"Is this ok?" they ask, hands pausing on his waistline.</p><p>He nods "yes" before letting a moan escape as they easily slip a few fingers inside him. </p><p>"Fuuuuck." His hands are pulling at their hair and gripping their sides as they deftly work their fingers, hitting all the right angles. Their dark lipstick leaves faint impressions as they make their way down his chest.</p><p>"Still ok?" they ask, their mouth paused at his hips. He bites his lip before eagerly nodding again. They slowly dip their head and begin to maneuver their tongue in such a way, eliciting a gasp followed by more moans. His fingers tangle in their hair again and they begin to work faster. His legs tremble as they push him ever closer to the edge.</p><p>"Don't stop," he manages to whisper between moans and gasps. They continue their rhythm, driving him to completion with one final cry of pure bliss.</p><p>They move up to lay beside him, gently pressing their lips to his shoulder as he continues to ride out his high. After a few quiet moments, he rolls to face them, a hand tracing down their torso and stopping at their thigh. He opens his mouth to ask the question, but they stop him before he can speak.</p><p>"Thank you, but I'm ok," they start, in a soft, gentle tone. "This was all for you and you alone. I know how badly you needed it and I wanted to help."</p><p>"You sure?" he furrows his brows and moves his hand to rest on their cheek. "Because I can...I don't mind...I want to…"</p><p>"Shhhh," they cut him off again, their voice still soft and calm. "We can have another go, if you want, when you're ready, and you can return the favor then."</p><p>He nods eagerly and leans down to begin kissing them once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>